Working in a Greenhouse
by Roxxi-koiboto
Summary: Sora's first job in Xemnas no Onshitsu Xemnas's greenhouse and boy was he in for a suprise! Who knew things like this could happen in a Greenhouse? RikuxSora yaoi


**Hello all lovers! And hey to all of my Naruto fanfic readers, I have an explanation for you guys. ^///^ So I am typing up more of "The loved and the loveless" and almost have the next chapter done…if you even care anymore ^ ^" Im so sorry for the delays but my kingdom hearts story that I've been wishing to write ever since I played KH2 when it came out was getting to me! I had to write something KH! Even if it's something small like this 3 Arigato for the understanding**

**};{ Roxxi-koiboto**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not Roxxi-koibotos....no matter how much she prays to have partial ownership lol**

**Working in a Greenhouse**

**Chapter 1: Wondering**

"Welcome to Xemnas no Onshitsu (1)!" the over-perky pink-haired man greeted. "Your name is Sora, correct?"

I couldn't help but to smile at the recognition, "Hai." I quickly bowed and grinned. "Thank you, Marluxia-san."

With that, the older man initiated a tour of my new work place, motioning me forward, and showing me around a corridor called "range five". It was beautiful, for the lack of a better word, and quite intriguing how the place seemed to never run out of rooms. Each one had a variety of different plants and scents to go along with them, and I felt as if I was watching one of those fast forward videos of the flowers blossoming as I stepped into each new space.

Finally, we reached the back, Marluxia's enthusiasm becoming my own as I pondered what exactly my first job would be like. The freshness of each room seemed to pick up on my excitement as anticipation was laced in every thought in my head. _'This is so nice, I never thought a place like this would be my first job site.'_

The older man seemed to have somehow felt my eagerness and laughed happily. "I'm glad you're energized, just be sure to remember how fragile my little babies are." He sung the last part, referring to the flowers that I would soon have to care for.

I nodded fervently, wondering what exactly my first task would be, what kind of employees I would be working with, every single question racing through my head with only dreams for answers.

As we walked back into the exit/entrance room, there were a few men performing their daily jobs. The first employees I'd be introduced to. "Sora, this is Zexion and Lexaeus, planters, and this is Vexen, our plant biologist. There are many people back here behind the scenes but these will be the guys you see the most back here." He snickered, as if they'd been forced to be stuck back where no one would see them.

"Pleased to meet you all." I bowed hastily and extended my hand out to shake their own since I really didn't know what else to do.

After a good second or two of my hand being unmet, I dropped it back down to my side, feeling a burning sensation in my cheeks, and wished I could just glue it there to save myself from further embarrassment.

"Sorry, we don't want to get your hands dirty." Zexion quietly explained, his face revealing no particular emotion.

"Unfortunately," the Marluxia interrupted and led me to a room with a T.V., "I need you to watch a couple of training videos first, and then you'll be able to start your manual work." There was a knock on the training room door, and the flower-obsessed man skipped over to open it. "Ah, Kairi, Naminé, nice of you to join us. You're lucky, we were about to start the videos without you."

"You call that lucky, Marluxia-san?" Kairi giggled. Apparently she had worked here before which is why the sentence was regarded as a joke. The other girl, however, was new here with me, although I recognized her as a student from my old school, two grades above me. She and I had taken Introduction to Journalism together last year, and I vowed never to get into the newspaper community afterword.

"You seem familiar," she stated. Her voice was strong and fun despite her fragile and introverted appearance.

"We had Journalism together last year." I stated. _'Ironic that what I'm thinking of usually always gets pulled into conversation.'_

"Oh yeah, you were that one kid by the door. Peculiar that we'd be working together." She smiled, her eyes upturned into a face resembling the online face of "n.n".

The videos were so boring and full of common sense that I'd almost fallen asleep by the time we were done. It was a relief to finally get out of those rock hard chairs and up on my feet. I really wanted to start finding out what a job was like and all the responsibility and hardships that came with it.

It was about a 30-60 second walk from "Range five" to "Range three" but I didn't mind. The air was finally warm and hanging baskets were on either side of the road. And finally… "Welcome to the garden market at Xemnas no Onshitsu! Oh, Marluxia, these must be the newbies, eh?"

"Yes Roxas, this is Sora, Kairi, and Naminé. They'll be working up here in the Garden Mart with you so treat them well."

Roxas stuck out a soft pink tongue and laughed. "Alright" he said with mock disappointment. "Here, let me show you around" he smiled having Kairi go run the cash register before giving Naminé and I a grand tour of "Range two".

---

As quickly as their "tour" started, it ended as Roxas had to leave to help Kairi work the other cash register, leaving Naminé and Sora hopeless to know what to do.

"…I'm going to look around and try to familiarize myself with this place." Sora stated, and quickly sped off to explore.

The greenhouse market was long and open, the tables aligned in neat rows according to the type of flower it was. The inside of the market was mostly annuals, the outside perennials. Tropical flowers were spread across the front of the building as well as herbs being out front. In the very back of the room was combination pots of flowers and right at the back in the separation line of the pots and the individual flowers were the vegetables. Hanging baskets were all around in the air, but still high enough for Sora's 5"8' height to see over.

And he was approached. "Excuse me, can you tell me where the tomato plants are?" A middle-aged man with graying hair asked.

Automatically, a silly looking grin was plastered on the brunette's face, his cerulean eyes seemed to become abnormally bright and he felt as if he was going to bounce right out of his shoes. "They're in the back and to the right." He bowed slightly, trying to contain his excitement. The two parted, but the brunette stayed where he was, his outside doing well not to show how blissful the moment was to him. _'I helped a customer!'_

Off on the side, a man watched the beaming blue-eyed boy with a smile on his face.

1. Xemnas no Onshitsu= Xemnas's Greenhouse

**So I know this chapter is really short but I didn't want to go in too far…This story is halfway based upon my own life except the plots going to be a bit different……… and btw…this may come as a big shocker with the type of writer that I am but… NO ONE GETS RAPED IN THIS STORY oO" I know, right? I'm even wondering if its going to have any sex or kind of foreplay at all……**

**BTW this story is not all going to be in a first person…It switches viewpoints and will also have more third person moments probably///**

**R&R please! I missies you guys ^ ^**

**BTW the new rules have come out prohibiting all the sex and stuff (just literally learned this 2 minutes ago) thus I must move some chapters of some stories to another site, adult fanfiction perhaps? IDK i'll update you all...**


End file.
